Eternity
by LeavesOfGrass1991
Summary: I think this will just be a little oneshot. I've been thinking about how it could have possibly worked out had Rayna accepted Deacon's proposal instead of Luke's :-)
1. Chapter 1

_I've had this thought nagging me for a while. What if Rayna had accepted Deacon's proposal and we never had all this Luke Wheeler hoopla? This is most likely a one shot. The middle part in italics is a flashback...And I'm still working on my other story, just nailing down the medical stuff. Enjoy!_

The buzzing of her alarm startled Rayna awake. She blinked a few times, willing the sleep to leave her eyes. Reaching out from the mound of covers surrounding her, she hit the snooze button. Why anyone had ever dreamed up the idea that business needed to begin at 8:00 am was still lost on her. Her eyelids began to softly flutter closed once more when she felt his arm snake around her waist. His fingers danced across her stomach for a few minutes before he pressed his naked body against her. Suddenly, sleep was the furthest thing from her mind. Rolling over in his arms, her lips found his chest first. She dotted several kisses across the muscles that were still there, after all these years. She ran her fingers through the tuft of hair in the middle of his chest as she kissed along his collar bone and up his neck. When her lips finally found his, she slid her leg over his waste and pulled herself on top of him.

"Mornin baby," he finally cooed when their lips pulled apart.

"Good morning babe. Nice to see you wide awake this morning." She wiggled her hips against him, acknowledging his arousal.

"Can't help it Ray, I rolled over and there you were naked as a jay bird." He smiled up at her as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"I seem to recall someone removing all of my clothes last night, so I didn't see much point in putting them back on.

"Good call." He sat up, pulling her close. He brushed a few soft kisses against her lips as his hands roamed the softness of her naked back. After a few gentle caresses, his large hands settled on her hips. Ever so gently, he pulled her down against him as he eased inside of her.

"Oh Deacon," she groaned against his neck, "you feel so good."

"_You _feel good baby," he whispered through ragged breaths as he began moving inside of her. They moved together slowly for several minutes. As Rayna began to swivel her hips, Deacon angled his thrusts sharply. Then his hand made its way between them and his thumb helped her along.

"Let go Ray," he coaxed softly in her ear as he gave one final hard thrust. As he exploded, he groaned her name, then he felt her clench around him, biting his shoulder to muffle her cries.

They collapsed back against the pillows just as the alarm rang out once more. Rayna grumbled as she rolled off of Deacon to switch off the annoying buzzer. When she was certain that forlorn machine wouldn't pierce the silence again, she returned to Deacon's waiting arms.

"Still not ready to get up, Ray? Even after my expert wake-up call."

She playfully elbowed him as snuggles closer against his body.

"I am just dreading this meeting."

"Why?"

"Well, it's the final planning meeting for the anniversary party tomorrow night. We are finalizing the guest list, and the performance flow for the night." She took a deep breath. "Sadie wants to do a duet with Luke, so that will be weird. I mean, we've seen each other at industry events. But none where he was dating one of my main artists. I just don't want it to cause any drama."

"What do you mean drama, Ray?"

"You know how Luke can be. I mean remember all the hell he raised last year at that Tin Pan South show?"

"Ray, Luke is a jackass. He was half crocked at that thing. This is your big night, and he is there with Sadie, I can't imagine he would cause any trouble. Plus I will be there with _you._"

"I know babe. And I'm so happy you're going to be there with me. It still gets to me though, how cruel he tried to be. Sometimes it feels like enough time hasn't passed"

She snuggled against his chest as she looked at the silver band on her ring finger. She couldn't believe it had been five years. So much had changed, and yet somehow, a few things remained the same. Her mind slowly drifted back to five years ago; two proposals and one major decision.

_Rayna was still sitting at her kitchen counter the next morning, when her phone rang. The same counter Deacon had pressed her against hours before and kissed her breathless after he had proposed. But it hadn't been a simple kiss. No, that kiss had touched her soul. All those memories and wounds she thought she had buried or healed were ripped open and brought back to the surface. Glancing down at the screen, Luke's name appeared._

"_Hey darlin, I sure miss you already."  
><em>"_I miss you too." Rayna hoped her words didn't sound as empty as they felt when she said them. She tuned Luke out, glancing at the two rings on the counter. Luke's ring was so flashy, so bold; so Luke. Deacon's ring was her; simple, elegant, and their entire history was wrapped up in that band. She was hit with the overwhelming feeling that saying yes to Luke had merely been for the sake of a crowd of 70,000 people. Did she really love him? Or did she love the idea of him?_

"_Rayna?" His voice brought her back from her thoughts._

"_Sorry Luke, I'm just distracted. I'm still processing everything, that's all. You really surprised me last night."_

"_Well darlin, I love you. That ain't a surprise. The rest, we will figure out. But hey, I gotta go to this interview. I will be back tomorrow. I love you Rayna, you've made me the happiest man in the world."_

"_By babe." She hung up the phone, willing the nagging feeling in her stomach to go away._

_Luke was a good man. He was a kind man. He was a clean slate. She had told herself for so many years that she needed that. She no longer needed the past, so full of hurt and destruction. She loved Deacon, sometimes so much it took the air out of her lungs. But maybe there was just too much water under the bridge for her to give them another chance. All of these lingering questions carried her up the stairs to her closet. Tucked on a high shelf, in the back was a suitcase of memories. She pulled it down and carried it downstairs to her music room._

_When she opened the lid, the guilt that it held hit her like a freight train. Love letters, photographs, pages upon pages of songs, all of their old records. She pulled out the one with their song and placed on the record player, she positioned the needle and then Postcards From Mexico floated through the room. So many images of their relationship rushed towards her with every word they sang. The two of them in a small, dusty cottage on a Mexican beach writing that song. Their first kiss, the first time they made love, all of the happy memories. Then she was hit with the bad ones. His fits of rage when he was drunk, vomit on hotel floors, broken furniture, hospital rooms, jail cells. All of the moments of hope hit her next. His first trip to rehab, his second, his third, his fourth, the first time she said yes. Finally she remembered all the moments that had altered their life forever. Two lines on a stick, saying "I do" to Teddy Conrad, a marriage full of lies and regret, Maddie, the accident. And finally she came to last night. Deacon held so much of her past and so much of her heart. _

_He was the man she had always known he could be, the man he was deep down. And she had watched it happen. From the first time she saw him after his final trip to rehab, she had known he was different. They were different. When she had realized, towards the end of her marriage to Teddy, that Deacon had changed for good, she had hoped they would get this chance. Would she really be able to walk down the aisle and marry another man? Another man that wasn't Deacon? _

_As the record player came to a stop she thought about her future. She saw herself growing old on a porch swing, making music, and loving the man she was with every day. She wanted a simple life; spending every free moment with her girls, taking them to dance lessons, writing songs with them, cuddling up to watch a movie on cold winter nights. She didn't want a circus, a power couple status, a competition between her and her other half. She didn't want her marriage to be a change in lifestyle for her and her girls. Which brought her back to her proposal problem. Rayna knew deep down that how she saw her future was one with Deacon. Everything she didn't want was exactly what she would get with Luke. And based on the way the girls had responded to his proposal, they would not be on board with the changes from a marriage to Luke. _

_She took a deep breath and began putting the memories back in the suitcase. She knew exactly what she had to do, what she needed to do. Why had Luke felt the need to propose in front of 70,000 people, she would never know. But now she had no idea what she was going to do. Her heart was telling her one thing, but her brain was telling her another. _

_It took Rayna three days to decide she couldn't marry Luke. But she had also told Deacon that she couldn't marry him either, at least not yet. She needed time. Time to heal. Time to be on her own. Time to reconnect with her girls and focus on her family. Luke had been bitter and angry. But when she had sat him down and explained her reasons, he had seemed to accept her answer. They were different people, who wanted different lifestyles. And she couldn't sacrifice the peace and simplicity her girls had known (well, as much simplicity as one could know with the parents they had.) But still, the celebrity status and spectacle that followed Luke was something she had always sheltered her girls from. And she wasn't going to accept it now. He had tried to reason with her, saying he could cut some of that out of his life. Rayna had pointed out that Luke loved that aspect of his success. For him it wasn't about the music the way it was with her. He had then, regretfully, accepted the ring back. Rayna had left his ranch, only looking forward. Luke, unfortunately, hadn't looked forward for very long. A few weeks later he had done a tell-all interview throwing Rayna under the bus. He had depicted her as a spoiled diva who simply couldn't make up her mind, that she led him on, and that the final straw in the relationship was her neverending love for Deacon Claybourne. News outlets had eaten the story up. It put a strain on things for Rayna and Deacon, extending the time they had to spend apart. _

_But Rayna had admired both hers and Deacon's strength. When she had told him she couldn't marry him yet, he understood and told her he would give her space. Then the debacle with Luke's interview had happened. Now, six weeks later, she was wondering when she would see from him again. She hadn't seen him since she had turned Luke down. Right after the media frenzy, they had agreed giving it time to die down would be best. They talked a few times a week but even that was getting difficult. She was careful not to ask Maddie about him when she would come home from visits and lessons. But boy did she want to. It was driving her crazy thinking about him. That night as she lay in bed, she realized how slowly the three weeks had gone by. Suddenly it struck her that she was wasting her time by waiting. She knew what she wanted. Why should she deny it. Picking up her phone from the nightstand, she typed out a text._

_Three weeks has been long enough. I need to see you tomorrow._

_Three minutes later she had a response._

_Why wait til tomorrow? I've been at the edge of your driveway for an hour._

_The door will be unlocked when you park. :-)_

Rayna came rushing down the stairs, heels in hand, and practically sprinted into the kitchen. The girls were sitting at the counter eating pancakes and Deacon was finishing up the last of the dishes. All three looked up at the whirlwind floating around the room. Rayna quickly packed up papers that had been scattered on the table last night and shoved them into her messenger back. Brushing past the girls, she rounded the counter in search of her car keys. Shuffling through the keys in the small brown bin beside the phone, she let out a huff of disapproval when they were nowhere to be found.

"Ray, why don't you slow down for a second?" Deacon put the rag down and dried his hands. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't babe, I'm going to be so late." Her eyes darted across the counter, trying to recall the location of her keys.

"Darlin," Deacon turned her in his arms, "you haven't even said good morning to our girls." He nodded over his shoulder. Daphne and Maddie had their noses buried in their cell phones. She smirked at him before giving him a kiss. Naturally, the girls looked up in time to voice their disapproval.

"Gross you guys, Daphne is too young to see that."

"Speak for yourself Maddie, I think it's cute that they like each other."

"Well good morning girls." Rayna came around the counter, giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry I can't enjoy pancakes with you, but I am in such a hurry." Rayna headed back towards the table, making sure she had everything.

"Hey Ray?" Deacon was back at the sink washing dishes.

"Yeah babe?" Her back was still towards him.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Umm, well, I haven't looked at my phone lately, but my alarm clock said eight, I think, when I headed downstairs." She turned to look at him. He was grinning like a fool. "Why?"

"Ray, what's today's date?"

"November 2nd, why?"

"Darlin, today is Daylight Saving, you didn't set your clock back an hour before you went to bed. So it's actually only a little after seven. I mean, the girls are still here. You think they were skippin school and class today?"

"Oh my God." Her face turned bright red as Deacon and the girls burst into fits of laughter. As she looked them all over, she realized they were all still in their pajamas. She crossed the kitchen to Deacon's waiting arms where she joined in the laughter. "See, this party is making me a basket case. And then next week is the CMAs. When do we get to go to the cabin again babe?"

He smiled at her for a moment. "Girls are you all finished with your breakfast?" Maddie and Daphne both snapped their heads up from their phones.

"Yup," the muttered in unison, handing their plates to Deacon.

"Thanks girls, why don't you go get ready for school?"

They both nodded and climbed off of their stools, exiting the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Rayna's expression was one of confusion and curiosity.

"Well, I want to surprise the girls. I was thinking next weekend we could head up the cabin and get it all ready for the winter. We haven't been up there since right before the girls went back to school. And they've been buggin me to go. What do you think?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Rayna smiled brightly at Deacon before leaning in for another kiss. As she relaxed into his arms, she couldn't help but think how perfect this was, how perfect their family was. And how close she had come to missing out on this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I decided to add another chapter to this one. More Rayna/Deacon fluff. A few more flashbacks. And their trip to the cabin :-) I may have another chapter or two after this one. Enjoy!**_

After dropping the girls off, Rayna and Deacon returned home to pack the car. Rayna had wanted to pack the car first, but Deacon didn't want any suspicion. They hadn't been to the cabin since July, right before the girls started school. They had taken a week off from everything and retreated to the seclusion. Each night they had cooked dinner as a family, sat around the table or out on the porch and ate meals filled with laughter and conversation. Then they would retreat to the living room for hours filled with music, games, or a movie. Deacon always complained about the girls' movie choices, claiming all they ever picked out were chick flicks. But Rayna would always catch him watching intently. Once the girls went to bed, Rayna and Deacon would sit on the porch under the moon and stars. Mostly, they would just enjoy the silence. On a few occasions, they would make their way to the dock and enjoy each other under the moonlight. When they had returned, school began, her Highway 65 schedule imploded, and it seemed she hadn't had a moment to breath properly since then.

Deacon was equally busy. His liver disease had been a major setback just a few months after they had gotten back together. But thankfully, Rayna had been a match to be his donor. It took much convincing from both herself and Juliette, but two months after his diagnosis, he had accepted Rayna's liver. His recovery was a smooth and quick one, as quick as it could have been given a liver transplant. Six months after the transplant, he had been cleared for normal activity again. It had taken another six months before he felt one hundred percent again. But thankfully, everything had gone smoothly the last few years and they were closing in on his five year mark. This meant that his transplant had been a success. The doctor had told them that statistically, twelve percent of transplant patients can die in the first five years. Deacon had been a part of the eighty-eight percent. And after coming this far, his doctors had every reason to believe he would continue to live a full life. When he was back to himself again, he got back to music and went on the road. First with Dierks Bentley, and then Keith Urban, both were international tours. That had been hard on them. Both tours had kept him out for over fourteen months, with a few weeks here and there at home. After finishing Keith's tour, Deacon opted out of Tim McGraw's offer and went back into the studio for another album. It was during that time that Deacon had proposed. A week later, they had a small wedding at the cabin. Avery had gotten an online certification to preside over the ceremony. After the wedding, Rayna, Deacon, and the girls took a month-long trip to Mexico. It was on that trip Rayna and Deacon had decided he should join Highway 65's payroll as a producer, alongside Avery.

The last two years had been a blur of work, work, and more work. Highway 65 was now a top contender in the music business, putting out number one songs and racking up awards, second only to Big Machine. Juliette had won female vocalist of the year the last two years. She and Sadie had each taken an entertainer of the year award home. Will left Edgehill before it crumbled underneath Jeff Fordham and came crawling back. Rayna welcomed him with open arms. Between the three young artists, they had acquired thirteen CMAs, five Grammy's, and over eighteen million albums sold. Rayna and Deacon had recorded and released a live album of all of their greatest hits. It had become the highest selling album since Taylor Swift's "Red" album. In the last two years, Rayna and Deacon had also signed seven up and coming artists. Their albums and singles had all held strong in the top ten, several becoming number ones. Rayna had Gunnar and Scarlett to thank for that. The duo had become Highway 65's in house writing pair. And reluctantly, with much cajoling from Deacon, Rayna had also allowed Maddie and Daphne to contribute to the label. Maddie got to collaborate in the writing and Daphne got to provide backup vocals on tracks here and there. The girls were over the moon with that compromise.

"Ray?" Deacon was looking at Rayna as she stared into space. "Ray?" He reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She jumped.

"I'm sorry babe, what did you say?"

"I wondered if your bags on the bed were the only two that you were bringing?" He nodded to the front door. Her suitcase and toiletry bag were sitting by the boxes and bags that needed to be loaded.

"Um, yeah, that's it babe." She smiled as she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"You alright, Ray?"

"Yeah babe, I'm sorry. I got lost thinking about the last few years. This will be our first weekend away, with no work, just us, in over a year."

"Oh don't I know it darlin. I'm not lettin you out of bed until Sunday morning." He kissed her gently on the lips once. Then he kissed her firmly on the mouth, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. He wound his hands into her hair, deepening the kiss. They stood that way for a few long minutes before Rayna gently nudged him back.

"You keep that up, babe, and we will never leave. Let's pack my truck and hit the road."

"Yes ma'am." Deacon grinned at her before giving her one final quick kiss.

Thirty minutes later they had finally gotten on the road. While they were packing the Escalade, Rayna was kneeling in the back, organizing bags and boxes of holiday decorations. When Deacon brought out the last handful of bags, he had a perfect view beneath Rayna's denim skirt. It was enough to make him drop the bags and pull her to the edge of the SUV. Rayna only had a brief moment of questioning before Deacon's lips were on hers and his hands were removing her panties. Thirty seconds later, Rayna had his belt undone, his pants pushed off of his hips, and Deacon was buried inside of her. The sex had been rough and Rayna was certain she had rug burns on her ass. She laughed out loud at the thought.

"What's so funny, Ray?" Deacon glanced over at her.

"I'm just laughing at the fact that we just had sex in the back of this vehicle like a couple teenagers. The same vehicle we use for the carpool." She shot him a grin.

"I couldn't help myself Ray, you picked the wrong outfit to go climbing around in the back of the car."

"Well babe, you're just lucky we aren't in the same Belle Meade community I used to live in. Somehow, one of those nosy neighbors would have seen us or _heard _us." Rayna raised an eyebrow at Deacon when he looked at her questioningly.

"Why did you place such an emphasis on the word, "heard," Ray?"

"Babe," she reached for his hand, squeezing it gently, "you are quite loud."

"I most certainly am not the loud one Ray." He looked at her incredulously.

Rayna could only laugh and shake her head, before turning her gaze back to the road. She fiddled with the radio, finding a station playing old classic county. She hummed along with Patsy Cline as she thought about how well they had settled into their new home. When they had returned from their vacation/honeymoon in Mexico, Rayna and Deacon had both agreed that her house was too big and his house was too small. Plus both homes were filled with too many memories. If they were truly going to start over, they needed to do it in a new home. After two months of searching, and not being able to agree on a single home, they decided to build. Deacon had a lot of money in savings, business with Highway 65 was great. Plus the sale of his house and Rayna's home would leave them with more than enough money to buy a lot, build a home and pay for most of it up front. They found a lot in the Belle Rive division of Brentwood. It wasn't a gated community, so Deacon felt comfortable, but it was still very nice. The lot was almost an acre and had a nice tree cover surrounding it. They decided on a traditional style home, simple and elegant with the extra little things Rayna enjoyed. It was a beautiful brick house; four bedrooms, five bathrooms, two stories with a finished, walkout basement. Their master suite was on the main floor and both girls had spacious bedrooms, with their own bathrooms, upstairs. Maddie was sad she wouldn't get a lot of use out of hers, since she would be off to college in a year. There was a fourth room that they agreed Scarlett could occupy if she ever needed to. The basement housed a studio, a wine cellar, and a large office for Rayna and Deacon. The backyard housed a beautiful pool and patio, complete with an outdoor fireplace, grill, and kitchen area. That was one of Rayna's favorite places, that and the sunroom just off of the kitchen. The girls loved the house because of its close proximity to the arboretum. Daphne and her friends would often ride their bikes there, and Maddie would often go to write. The construction was completed in record time and the move was pretty painless. It had been a nightmare, however, trying to decide on things like paint colors, with Deacon.

"_Rayna, you've got to be kidding me. That is the seventh shade of beige we have looked at. I can't tell a God damned difference. Just pick one." Deacon huffed, throwing the paint swatches on the counter. Rayne rolled her eyes._

"_Deacon, we agreed we were going to pick things out together. The painters come back tomorrow and if we don't have colors picked out, we're screwed. They can't be delayed. Furniture starts arriving on Monday. Which means they have a week to paint all seven thousand square feet of this place." She looked around at the walls, that were currently home only to primer. _

"_Ray, I really don't care. I did my part picking out the furniture. Paint doesn't concern me."_

"_Deacon, you picked out one living room set, for your "man cave." She accented the words by making air quotes with her fingers. "That is hardly picking out furniture."_

"_Hey, I helped you decide on the stuff in the office, I agreed that the dining room and kitchen tables were great. I DEFINITELY agreed that the bed was going to be put to great use. C'mon Ray, this is completely outside of my realm." He laid his head down on the counter. Rayna smiled before walking around the island._

"_Babe, alright, I will make this easy for you, you pick out a color for the dining room, the den, the living room, and the guest room. The girls already have their colors picked out. I will do the rest." Deacon raised his head, looking at her as if she had just grown a second face._

"_Thanks, Ray. That helps SO much." He took the paint swatches from her and began wandering the house._

_An hour later the reconvened in the kitchen. Deacon had several samples laying on the counter when she walked back in._

"_So what have you got babe?"_

"_Well, for the dining room I decided on this, uh, red bay. Figured it would look great with the chandelier and cream color table and buffet we picked out. The den a pavillion beige, the living room cascade green to go with the accent colors in the throw pillows. And relaxed khaki for the studio, classic French gray for our office, and I like hearts of palm for the sun room."_

"_Wow babe, you did good." She smiled at him warmly before showing him her colors. It wasn't but a few minutes later when all color swatches were forgotten and they christened the island in the kitchen._

Rayna felt the SUV begin to slow down and she realized they were already taking their final exit. They only had about thirty-five minutes of their drive left. She glanced over at Deacon. He was smiling, as usual. It seemed that in the last five years, all he did was smile. Even when he was being stubborn, even when they were disagreeing about something, he was smiling. And so was she. She couldn't remember the last time they had both been this happy, this at peace. It had all started the day they reunited after her broken engagement to Luke. In those few moments, waiting for Deacon to answer his door, she wasn't sure what would happen. But when he had smiled at her, she didn't think she could ever be happier than in that moment. Somehow, it had happened though. She was uncertain as to when it had. Once Deacon had gotten a clean bill of health, they picked up the pieces together. It had been a tough year, but they had done it together. And despite his illness, they had grown stronger as a couple and as individuals. When Deacon went back out on the road, Rayna missed him like crazy. They had never really been apart like that, at least when they were together. And there she was, at home, staring at her phone for nearly fourteen months. Then he came off of the road. Something in him had changed, this was the new, improved Deacon, but somehow he was so much like that shaggy haired boy twenty-five years before at The Bluebird. Being a frontman suited him, he wore it well, and Rayna found it sexy as hell. He shocked the hell out of her when he proposed, just a few days after he had gotten home.

_Deacon wandered to his kitchen. He couldn't believe Rayna had gotten out of bed before he had. It was only 6:30 in the morning. When he rounded the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. Rayna was standing at the stove, in his plaid shirt, cooking eggs._

"_Ray, what are you doin out of bed?" He was leaning against the doorway, wearing only sweatpants._

"_I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, but clearly you couldn't read my mind about that one," she sighed, cutting off the burner. She hadn't even turned to look at him yet. He could tell she was agitated that he had gotten up. He figured most of that agitation was due in part, to the fact that they had spent most of the night making love, and she hadn't had any coffee yet. Quietly, while she scooped food onto plates and buttered toast, he slipped back to the bedroom and retrieved a felt box from his drawer. He came back into the kitchen and walked up behind her, settling the box in front of her as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Deacon…"_

"_Shhhh," he whispered in her ear, "Ray, I love you more than anything in the world. Now the last time I asked you to be my wife, things didn't go how I had planned. But, I'm not even the same man today, that I was a few years ago. I've become the best man I could possibly be and so much of that is due to us. And our girls. Our family. I know we started with a clean slate a few years ago. But now, I'm healthy, the business is good. We're the best we've ever been together, Ray. I didn't think it would be possible to be this happy, and to love you now, even more than I did all those years ago. So Ray, will you marry me?" He opened the box, and simple princess cut .75 carat diamond on a silver band stared back at Rayna. She took the ring out of the box and turned in Deacon's arms._

"_Yes babe, yes I will marry you. Deacon, you are the love of my life and you always have been. I know I have made you doubt that so many times in the past. But we got a our chance, finally, and these last few years have been the happiest I've ever been babe. Because of you, sickness and all. I can't wait to be your wife." She placed the ring in his hand and he slid it on her finger as she leaned in to kiss him._

_One kiss quickly became a few, and in a matter of seconds, Deacon had all of the buttons on her shirt undone as he pulled her to the floor. Breakfast was long forgotten._

_A week later Rayna was in the bathroom, taking the curlers out of her hair. She was wearing a simple white sundress and wedge sandals. Maddie and Daphne were in the kitchen finishing up with the food. Tandy had hired a company to bring in a small altar and twenty-five chairs for the guests. They had also set up a white canopy tent with tables, chairs and a small stage for the reception. They had invited twenty-five other close friends for that. Keith Urban would be performing "Memories of Us," for their first dance as a married couple, and a friend of Maddie's would be DJing the rest of the reception. They got BBQ from Jack's for the meal and Ivy Cakes had provided a small wedding cakes, as well as cupcakes. When Rayna finished getting ready, she joined the girls in the kitchen._

"_Y'all look so beautiful!" She hugged both of her girls. Maddie wore a lavender sundress and Daphne was in a yellow one._

"_Thanks Mom, we're so happy for you and Deacon." Daphne smiled at her mom brightly._

"_Yes, it's the best day, Mom." Maddie was almost bursting with excitement._

"_Are you ladies all ready?" Tandy called out as she came in from the backyard._

"_Yup, we're in the kitchen." Rayna smiled at Tandy as she joined them. "Thank you for bein my maid of honor today. And thank you girls for bein my flower gals."_

"_Of course hon, I'm just glad you two are finally getting your special day." Tandy gave her sister a quick hug before checking her watch. "Alright ladies, it's time. Everyone is in place outside."_

_They walked to the back door. Tandy pulled it open and the girls stepped out. Gunnar began playing a smooth melody on his guitar and the girls proceeded down the makeshift aisle, with Micah in tow as the ring bearer. Tandy stepped out as Coleman joined her as Deacon's best man. Finally Rayna stepped out and Watty was there, waiting to give her away. When Rayna's gaze met Deacon's her heart skipped a beat. He was wearing his usual black boots, a new pair of jeans, and a white button down. When she reached the altar, she felt the tears spill onto her cheeks. After Watty gave her away, Deacon reached up to brush her tears away before taking her hands. The ceremony was quick and Avery did a great job officiating. Rayna and Deacon had opted to write their own vows, Deacon telling the story about how he wrote "A Life That's Good," and how he was finally getting that. Rayna chose to talk about how Deacon had had her heart for 25 years, he had given her the gift of music, his love, and that he was the best man she could have asked for. They both cried as they exchanged rings and they definitely kissed a little too long for a traditional wedding kiss. _

Once again, the slowing of the car brought Rayna back to reality. They were finally at the cabin. Deacon switched off the engine and came around the her side, opening the door. She took his hand as she stepped out. He turned to head up the steps but she caught his arm, pulling him into an embrace. He hugged her tightly until he heard her sniffle as if she were crying.

"What's the matter Ray?"

"I just love you so damn much, that's all. I was just thinkin about our wedding day and everything on the drive up here."

He lifted her chin, bringing her gaze up to his. Smiling, he wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "I love you too Ray. You are my home, my everything babe."

He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before he gave another lingering hug. Finally he pulled away, taking her hand he led her up the steps. He unlocked the door and pulled her inside. She was barely through the threshold when he turned around and pulled her into his arms once more. Their lips quickly met as Deacon walked them backwards through the cabin. He kept going until they hit the couch, where he promptly spun her around and nudged her back onto the cushions. His eyes raked over her figure for a moment before he pulled his shirt over his head dropping it to the floor. Kicking off his boots, Deacon gave Rayna a quick grin before he unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans off of his hips. He stepped out of them and promptly covered Rayna's body with his own.

"That was less than subtle, babe," Rayna murmured between kisses.

"I have no idea what you're talkin about darling."

Rayna giggled as she felt his hands glide beneath her sweater. In a matter of seconds he had her in a sitting position, her sweater over her head and onto the floor, and her bra unclasped. It quickly joined their mounting pile of clothes as Deacon laid her back once more, this time his mouth making a hot trail along her neck and collarbone. Rayna couldn't help the loud groan that escaped her lips when she felt his teeth sink into her neck, followed by his tongue soothing it. Then he descended, closing his mouth over one nipple and then the other. He was gentle at first, then he increased the pressure and began to nip at the sensitive flesh. When his hands inched down the zipper on her skirt, he bit down on her nipple. She instinctively arched into him, grinding her hips against his. This allowed him to slid her skirt and panties off of her hips. Deacon continued to trail kisses over her body. His tongue was driving her wild, teasing her inner thighs, briefly teasing her core, before leaving a trail of kisses across her stomach. Rayna was getting impatient.

"Deacon, I think," she stammered.

"Ray, don't think, just feel baby," he whispered against her stomach before his mouth closed over her once more. This time he didn't stop until she was yelling his name, it echoing loudly through the silence in the cabin. Deacon didn't give her time to regain her breath, moments later he was thrusting deep inside her. They moved together slowly for long minutes, Deacon still taking his time with her. Rayna felt the pleasure mounting once more as she wrapped her legs around Deacon's waist. He picked up on her hint and he began pushing into her harder and faster. Finally his grip tightened on her hips as he pushed in one final time as he found his release, and it was enough to take Rayna with him.

They lay connected on the couch for several minutes, until finally, Rayna shivered. Sensing she was now cold, Deacon pulled the throw from the back of the couch over them. He dotted kisses along her neck before he leaned back to look at her.

"Welcome back to the cabin, darlin."

"Thanks babe, that was quite a welcoming party."

"I aim to please," he paused for a moment, a grin spreading across his face, "and Ray, you proved that I am definitely not the loud one."

With that, he rolled off of her, pulling her close against his chest. After a few minutes they both drifted off to sleep. The bags and boxes could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rayna woke when she heard a loud thud. She glanced on the clock at the mantle, it was 5 already, she couldn't believe how long she had slept. Sitting up, she glanced over the couch towards the kitchen. Deacon had apparently been juggling the last few boxes from the car, because they were scattered on the floor, with Christmas decorations spilling out. She couldn't help but smile as Deacon muttered explicatives under his breath as he bent over to pick up the boxes. As the slight chill in the air hit her, she scanned the living room floor for her clothes. Wrapping the blanket around her body, she stood and began picking up the articles of clothing. Tip toeing into the bedroom, she was surprised at what she found. Deacon had already unpacked all of their bags, the bed was made, and their Christmas lights were in place. Walking into the bathroom, she noticed he had already unpacked all of the toiletries as well. She closed her eyes and smiled, breathing in the cabin, their cabin. It smelled of fire and the outdoors; it was so Deacon, and in many ways, her. This was their true home. Looking around the bathroom, she realized he had brought candles with, her favorite vanilla scent. This bathroom was her second favorite place up here. They had done some remodeling last spring; updating the kitchen, expanding the master bedroom and updating the bathroom, turning the four small bedrooms upstairs into three larger ones and a nice sized bathroom for the girls, and updating the hall bathroom off of the kitchen. Deacon had also insisted on updating the doors and windows, placing a privacy fence around the outskirts of the property, and putting in a security system. Considering the press had gotten wind of its location, they had settled for a gated entry where you turned onto the cabin road.

The girls were happy with the new and improved cabin, and so was she. But no matter how much they changed the physical appearance, it would always be the special place in the history she and Deacon shared. It was in this very cabin that Rayna felt they had truly connected heart and soul. Sure they had always connect with music and their love for one another. But here everything had changed, after every trip to rehab and all the hurt, this was the place they always came to tear down their walls and just be.

She let the blanket fall away from her body as she made her way over to the large tub. It was a beautiful, ivory claw foot tub. It was situated on a tile platform in front of the large picture window that overlooked the river. And tonight, there was a light dusting of snow on the ground and the sunset was beautiful. She put the plug in the drain and started filling the tub as she lit the candles on the window ledge. Testing the water temperature, she was finally ready to step in. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his arms wrap around her from behind.

"Somebody finally woke up huh?" He dotted kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"Well babe, you wore me out today." Her hands quickly closed over his as he began trailing them up and down her stomach. Turning in his arms, she gave him a sheepish grin.

"You're lookin a little dirty though, I think you could use a bath."

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow at her as her fingers found the buttons on his shirt.

In no time at all, she had his shirt off of his shoulders and his belt undone. Deacon's arms wrapped around her and pulled her flush against his body. A groan escaped her lips as she felt him hard against her stomach. Quickly, she pushed his jeans and boxers off of his hips as she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss deepened as Deacon's hands began stroking Rayna's breasts. When Deacon finally stepped out of his jeans and boxers, Rayna broke the kiss.

"Okay babe, I really want to take a bath before we get too carried away." She gave him a wink as she turned around and stepped into the tub.

"That is so not fair, Ray. You just got me all worked _up_."

Rayna turned to look at him as she sank into the water. When he placed emphasis on the word "up," she realized he was referring to his erection. She let out a loud laugh.

"Babe, come here and sit with me for a while. Trust me, I will make it worth your while." She held out a hand to him. With an exaggerated sigh, he walked up the steps and slid into the tub behind her. She relaxed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. After a few minutes of relaxing silence, Deacon broke the easy quiet surrounding them.

"Remember the first time we came up here?"

"How could I forget babe? We had sex on every surface in a two hour span, and still made it back to my CMA rehearsal." She laughed at the memory.

"That's not what I meant, although, that is a very fond memory."

"What do you mean?" She turned to look at him over her shoulder, a confused look on her face.

"I meant the first time we ever spent the night here. That first long weekend. After the place finally had furniture."

"Oh, that weekend," she gave him a wry grin, "I certainly do remember that."

_Finally, they had a long weekend without rehearsals or radio shows or performances. They had gotten their first official weekend at the cabin. It was an early Thursday afternoon in February and they hadn't been up here together since Deacon had shown this place to her. But here they were, three whole days with nothing but each other. Rayna was in the kitchen putting away the groceries while Deacon unpacked their clothes in the bedroom. When Deacon had suggested they take the trip on the way home from rehearsal, Rayna had jumped at the opportunity. They had divided and conquered when they got back to the house. Rayna had grabbed her suitcase, which hadn't even really been unpacked from the last trip she had taken while Deacon was in rehab, and thrown a few things for each of them in it. Deacon had loaded up food from the fridge and freezer into a cooler, grabbed his guitar, and they were on the road. They had stopped at the store for charcoal, lighter fluid, and pantry items. _

_Rayna had just finished unpacking the cooler when she heard a strange noise coming from the bedroom. She closed the fridge and made her way into the bedroom. Deacon was standing at the bed, his back to the door, hands on his hips. He was focusing intently on something, but Rayna couldn't see what it was. The suitcase was on the bed, empty from what she could see. She was just about to ask him what was going on when realization hit her. The last trip she had taken was one by herself, a month into Deacon's trip to rehab. She had been missing him like crazy and she was irritable, taking out her pent up frustration on anyone around. At the final rehearsal before she had left, one of her backup singers handed her a gift bag. When she opened it, her cheeks had turned every shade of red. Inside the bag was a small, but apparently, according to the package, "powerful" vibrator. And while she would never tell anyone, she had gotten a lot of use out of that thing in Deacon's absence, especially on that trip. But now, Deacon had apparently found her toy, as people called them. Taking a deep breath, she let her presence be known._

"_Babe, what's the matter?"_

"_I, well," he stammered, his back still towards her, "what in the hell is this thing, Ray?" He finally turned toward her holding the vibrator in his hand._

"_Well, it's a vibrator Deacon."_

"_I figured that out Rayna, my question is why in the hell do you have one?" His face was marred with a look of confusion, but also intrigue._

"_Well, babe, when you went to rehab, one of my backup singers got it for me. Apparently I was a little sexually frustrated and I was taking out my anger on the band."_

"_You mean you actually used it?" His eyes got wide as he glanced at the object in his hand._

"_Yeah, Deacon, I did. Had to take care of my needs somehow."_

"_Oh really?" His look of shock turned to one of desire as he raised an eyebrow at her,_

_Rayna felt her cheeks flush and suddenly she couldn't make eye contact with him._

"_Ray." She heard him say her name, but she remained focused on the floor. Suddenly he was standing right in front of her._

"_Ray, look at me darlin." When she looked up he was smiling at her. "There's nothin to be embarrassed about here. I can't imagine it was easy while I was away. Plus, it's kind of sexy to imagine."_

"_Really?" Now it was Rayna's eyes that grew wide as Deacon's eyes clouded with lust._

"_Really," he whispered, leaning in to dot kisses along her neck and jaw. Rayna quickly gave in to the feeling of his lips on her skin as he pulled her to the bed._

_They spent that weekend leaving the bed only to eat. Deacon discovering Rayna's secret toy had fueled a passion in him she had not seen before. And despite finding a use or two for it, and Deacon was quick to remind her that he was all she needed. _

"Ya know babe," Rayne glanced over her shoulder at Deacon, "I'm really _very _fond of that weekend. How about a repeat?"

"You mean?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Babe, I was simply meaning this." She turned around in the tub, quickly straddling his lap as she took ahold of him, stroking him gently.

"Oh, that." He gave her a wicked grin before pulling her close, and entering her quickly. They made love slowly, taking their time, knowing they had all weekend. By the time they finished together, the water had grown cold. Deacon drained the tub and carried Rayna to the bed, where they slipped beneath the covers. He wrapped his arms around, spooning her from behind. They laid there for a while, enjoying a break from the chaos of the last several months.

"I have I told you lately, how much I love you?" Rayna finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Think you might have mentioned it in the tub a little bit ago." He leaned in closer, kissing her temple.

"Besides _that _babe, I really do love you, so much it physically hurts sometimes." She rolled onto her back to look up at him.

"I know, Ray. And I love you too. More than anything in the world." He leaned in, giving her a simple kiss.

"Well good, because there is something I have to tell you."

"Okay?" He gave her a curious look.

"It seems, Maddie has a serious boyfriend."

All of the color left Deacon's face.

"What do you mean serious?"

"Well, you remember her mentioning her friend James?"

"Yeah. The guy she's been seeing for a while now."

"One and the same. Apparently he's been staying at her apartment."

"What?" Deacon looked like he was going to be sick.

"He answered the door the other day, shirtless. And he had stuff at her place."

"Shirtless? You mean they're...I think I'm going to be sick." He rolled onto his back.

"Oh Deacon, Maddie's first college relationship lasted almost two years. Did you really think she wasn't having sex? She's safe. That's all you need to worry about."

"Rayna. That is the last thing I wanted to know, that my little girl has been having sex for the last two years."

"Deacon, you realize you and I were having sex when I was 16 right?"

"That is different Rayna!" He sat up, running a hand through his hair.

Rayna stifled a laugh.

"This isn't funny Rayna."

Rayna cuddled up against, running her hand over his chest. "Babe, she is an adult. And one of the great things about being an adult is getting to experience love and all of the great things that come with it. Hate to break it to you babe, but sex is one of those things. And it's a very enjoyable thing."

"Rayna, she is my little girl. She will always be my little girl. And I know how you and I were at that age. I don't even wanna _THINK _about it."

"Well, babe, I won't bring that up again then. But he treats her well, she's very happy with him. Which brings me to my point, he wants to meet us."

"When?"

"Thanksgiving."

"Wait, how long have they been together?"

"Almost six months now. And Maddie is pretty set on him moving in with her."

"What?" Deacon's face flashed with instant sadness.

"Babe, she knows how she is when she gets something in her head.."

"Moving in is a big step, Ray. How long has she been thinking about that?"

"A few weeks."

"A few weeks? Why didn't she say anything to me, Ray?" He looked hurt.

"Babe.."

Deacon got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. He pulled his clothes on and turned around to find a naked Rayna standing in the doorway.

"I don't want to discuss this anymore Ray." He attempted to move around her, but she stepped in front of him closing the space as he naked body pressed against him. Maddie had always been very open and honest with them about everything. But when it came to boys, she always came to Rayna first. And as she had developed adult relationships, she had become more open with Rayna.

"Babe," she took his face in her hands, "she knows how protective you are. Remember when she ended things with Andrew? You wanted to track the kid down and beat him up. And you had only started liking him a few months before that. She wanted to make sure he was worth bringing him home before she got you all worked up about it. Okay? Please don't be hurt by this. If you are, talk to Maddie about it okay? Besides I only found out that those first few dates had gone well about two weeks ago. And not because she was forthcoming about it."

"You're right Ray. It's just, I hate that she grew up so fast. And I just want someone who loves her the way I love you."

"Me too babe." She gave him a quick kiss, that quickly escalated. Breaking the kiss, she couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"I wish you could have seen your face when I told you he answered the door shirtless."

"Ugh, Ray. Stop that. It's killing the mood here."

"Well, that's okay babe, we've got decorations to put up and we need to make dinner." She gave him a quick kiss and stepped around him to get dressed.

They spent an hour and a half putting up Christmas decorations. They knew it was a bit early, but after next weekend up here with the girls they wouldn't be able to get back until the day after Thanksgiving. Garland and lights were placed on the mantle and the stairs. They put flannel sheets on the girls beds and placed lights in their rooms. The bathroom and kitchen linens were exchanged for ones with holiday colors. When they had finished they made their way to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"So you said Thanksgiving." Deacon said as he stirred the pasta.

"Huh?" Rayna looked up from dicing tomatoes.

"When this James is coming to dinner, Thanksgiving. But we don't have the girls until the day after Thanksgiving. And we're having dinner up here. Which means he will be staying up here with us?"

Rayna quickly refocused her attention on the tomatoes, "did I not mention that?" she asked without looking up.

"No, you didn't. They are _not _sharing a bed while they're here, Ray."

"Of course not, babe. Maddie is already aware he is sleeping in the guest room. Although, if they are anything like you and I they will find a way around it." She laughed as she kept chopping tomatoes.

Deacon cringed at the thought. He hated that Maddie was living with a boy. In his mind she was still 15. She shouldn't be having sex. Although he knew Rayna was right. Their love was powerful and all consuming. And their sex life was something as equally powerful. It seemed their need and love for that intimate connection had only grown with age. And he would be lying if he said they weren't as bad as they had been when they were teenagers. Now, in their late forties, only making love four times a week was considered a slow week for them. He wanted her all day, every day, and even when she tried to deny it, Rayna was the same way. He glanced at Rayna across the kitchen. Damn she was beautiful. He cut the burned and crossed the kitchen, stepping up behind her.

He slowly slid his hands down her arms. She inhaled sharply as she set the knife down.

"You shouldn't sneak up on someone holding a knife you know."

"I know, but I can't help myself. You're so beautiful." He pushed her blouse off of her shoulder, exposing her skin as he nipped at it, before tracing his tongue over her flesh.

"Babe, dinner first. You can have me for dessert, later."

She nudged him away, giving him a quick grin as he let out a groan before returning to the stove. He strained the pasta and set aside the butter and Parmesan. He checked the chicken breasts Rayna had put in the oven. They had a little while to go.

"I'm going to get the fire going while you finish with the tomatoes. You can add 'Em and the butter and cheese. Your chicken still needs a few minutes."

"Thanks babe."

After a few minutes, Deacon had the fire burning strong. He came into the kitchen as Rayna was bent over, checking the chicken. He instantly felt himself getting aroused. Letting out a deep breath, he went to the sink and busied himself with dishes.

"Okay babe, chicken in done. Let me cut it up and mix it in with the pasta. Then we can eat."

"Mmm I can't wait."

"Deacon, behave yourself. We are actually going to sit down and enjoy dinner before you even think about getting me naked."

"Ray, you need to stop talking like that or we are never going to make it through dinner."

He turned to rest against the counter watching her finish dinner. Even the mundane things like making dinner together excited him. When she finished stirring the pasta, she turned around to wash her hands.

"What?" She asked when she caught him staring. He had to hold in a laugh. She had managed to get tomato on her neck and chin.

"Nothin darlin."

When she walked up to the sink he pulled her into his arms, taking the washcloth, he gently wiped her chin and neck. Rayna nearly melted in his arms. Then he held her hands under the water, washing them for her. He knew exactly what he was doing, he could feel her body reacting to his simple touch. She was amazed that even the lightest non-sensual touches set her body on fire. Her love and need for him seemed to have magnified as the years went on.

"Alright darlin, let's eat."

Rayna was in the kitchen doing dishes when Maddie called.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm good, I uh, well. I have a question about something and it's kind of embarrassing."

"Okay, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Well, um. James and I, we've hit a weird phase. He's just so much more experience than I am, and it's intimidating. I can't seem to wrap my head around it."

"Um, oh, well, I mean has he tried to get you to try things you aren't sure about?_"_

"No. Not at all, it's just I feel so inexperienced. And it's kind of embarrassing. I think he wants me to be a little more bold. But I can't seem to. What have you done in situations like that Mom?"

"To be honest babe, I've never had the problem with your dad. We've always just read each other and how to please one another. And when we first got together, I was inexperienced, but your father was a patient teacher. Maybe you and James just need to talk about your interests and how you're feeling in that respect."

"I'm going to ignore that comments about you and Dad, Mom. But thanks, I will give that idea some thought."

"Alright sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too Mom."

Rayna put her phone down and put the last few dishes away. She didn't even have to turn around to know he was standing there.

"I can't believe you're just standing there and didn't help."

"I can't believe you were giving our daughter advice in her sex life!"

At that, Rayna turned around. He was grinning at her, standing there in his boxers and a tank top.

"Well, she was concerned about her lack of experience if you must know."

"Ahh Rayna. I don't wanna...wait, her lack of experience? Well, that makes me feel better. But Ya know what? I think this is the last conversation I want to be havin right about now."

"Hmm, that's right, we're supposed to have dessert."

Deacon scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. He undressed her and they slipped beneath the covers, enjoying their slow and sultry dessert for a few hours.


End file.
